


Tomfoolery and Shenanigans

by ScoutsDesk



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, alebrije antics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutsDesk/pseuds/ScoutsDesk
Summary: Pepita served the Rivera family for nearly a century. Her devotion to Imelda was absolute and a standard for alebrije all over the Land of the Dead. Her sense of duty was unparalleled.Dante was a bit of a mess but, he was earnest.Pepita does not suffer fools, but she does have a soft spot for one.





	Tomfoolery and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/gifts).



A deep rumble sounded in the faint morning light. What some may have thought to be thunder, was instead the familiar sound of a large cat’s content purring. 

The fierce alebrije stretched, back arching, and clawed against the pale gray cobblestone street. A yawn opened her jaws wide, teeth glinting, and she circled in place before settling down against the side of  _ Rivera Zapateria _ . Her wings folded comfortably and her tail draped itself over her nose. After being awake for nearly an hour, Pepita had decided it was time for a nap.

If only her new companion would agree.

Quiet eager yipping bounced against stone and Pepita tried to keep her eyes closed against the insistent nuzzling that was working its way from her paws to her face. Finally sighing in acceptance, she rolled over and opened her eyes to look at her excitable friend.

Dante crouched down in front of her, hindquarters shaking in the air with his crooked tail wagging wildly. He let out a louder yip, face grinning, and he nudged a stick on the ground towards the massive alebrije. Pepita blinked her eyes at the pup, decidedly unimpressed, and rolled over away from him. 

Dante was undeterred.

With another yip that sounded just as excited and hopeful as the first, Dante picked up his stick and bounded around to face Pepita again. He set down the stick carefully (for it was an important and special stick), and determinedly burrowed his way under Pepita’s wings to press a long, sloppy lick to her cheek.

Another rumble sounded in the neighborhood with less contentment and more annoyance. Pepita uncurled and stood to tower over Dante, eyes narrowing in displeasure and her hackles rising. 

Could the pup not see that she was trying to nap? How else could she serve her duty to protect and guide Imelda and the other Riveras if she was not well rested?

Dante was not discouraged. He let out a bright bark and jumped in place, circling where he stood several times before nudging the stick towards Pepita again. He sat, ears perked and tongue lolling out of his grin, as he waited for his friend to act.

Pepita let out a long, vaguely growling huff of breath and rolled her eyes. As she moved to pick up the stick gently between her jaws (carefully, for it was Dante’s special stick), the pup wiggled with an almost vibrating frequency and began panting in anticipation.    
  
Pepita stepped away from the zapateria and wound her head back, sighing as she heard Dante’s yipping grow in volume, and threw the stick as high and far away as she could. 

Dante took off sprinting down the street after the stick before seemingly realizing that he could put his new wings to use. He took off into the air shakily and crookedly but as fast as he could to chase his very special fetching stick. 

Pepita watched him go with a fondness in her eyes usually reserved for the Rivera family. When he disappeared from view, she paced in a circle and curled up on the ground. She had at least an hour before Dante would find that stick and bring it back. She could still fit in a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of drabbles centered on alebrija antics inspired by my convos with madaree1. Also titled: let the pupper befriend the queen.


End file.
